


Welcome to the Shadows

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [20]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship, Shadow Royale, Shadow!Wraith, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Transformation, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: The ring is closing, they're out of ammo, three teams circle their building like a pack of hungry Prowlers, and Wraith is down and out. Long story short — they're fucked six ways to Sunday.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Welcome to the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Welcome to the Shadows  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for language, canon-typical violence  
> Prompt: Wraith or Bang experiencing the other turning into a Shadow  
> Words: 863  
> A/N: Got sent a prompt and then realized I didn't fulfill it properly.... Well I wrote this in 30 min so it's not horrible. Enjoy!

The ring is closing, they're out of ammo, three teams circle their building like a pack of hungry Prowlers, and Wraith is down and out. Long story short — they're fucked six ways to Sunday.

Shadow Revenant's grating voice over the arena speakers taunts Bangalore, chills her to the core. She doesn't know why the hell they signed up for this particular shit in the first place. Entertainment for another dimension's " _god_ "? Tch. None of this is worth it, but they have a debt to pay back for coming here and stealing the sim head three months ago. Could have been solved a thousand different ways that didn’t include acting like circus animals, but she shakes off the thoughts to assess the situation.

High Heels kneels in the corner swearing to herself in Portuguese and Spanish, cursing the demon who rules this dimension. Her makeup is smeared, sweat shining on her forehead, and with one tight braid threatening to come undone. She isn't taking this well, and Bangalore's sure she'll suffer nightmares about this once they're safely back in their beds in Alpha dimension.

Ammo’s dried up save for the bullets in their mags, _and_ they're out of all meds — no cells or batteries either. One wrong move and any team outside will breach their building and send them all back to Shadow Revenant's "respawn chamber." Bangalore shivers in her spot on the floor; she’s seen that place one too many times to care to go back.

The firefight outside the building at least offers them respite. The squads busy themselves shooting each other, too occupied to check their hiding spot. That's good for now, but it won't last forever, not when the growls and snarls of Shadows outside grow louder to drown out the crack of gunshots.

Wraith is down. She's out completely, lax and limp like a corpse cradled in Bangalore's arms, shirt tattered and torn at the midriff from a Mastiff blast. With no meds to repair her life shield, there was nothing they could do. She got cornered, mowed down by a hesitant and sympathetic Wattson with Mirage to finish the job. She and Loba shot the two down, eliminated them, but the damage was done. Nothing to do but await Wraith’s “return.”

Bangalore had never been religious. Spiritual is as far as she's gone, and her relationship with God is shaky at best. But this hellscape challenges everything she's ever thought to be true. Old soldiers rise from the dead to walk Solace as lifeless corpses, Prowlers roam the canyon with bloodthirsty eyes and foaming jaws, and these… shadow creatures? Never seen anything like ‘em, not since the search for the artifacts. It’s all straight out of Revelations.

The Shadows are part of the "rules" — you "die," you return as a Shadow. No excuses. It's sickening.

Howls from outside shake the building’s foundation. The fight's getting more desperate and coming to a close. If they don't move soon, they _will_ lose this match.

"Bangalore, what the _hell_ is happening to her?" Loba hisses, pointing with a still-perfectly-manicured nail.

Bangalore glances down at Wraith, heart sinking to the pit of her stomach as she whispers a mantra of “come on, baby.” Wraith is… _returning_.

Black shadows engulf Wraith's body like a burning, unholy flame. The stench of sulphur and ozone mingle in the air around her. Feral glowing orange replaces Wraith's once smoky-blue eyes. She rises in Bangalore's arms, slowly, a growl rumbling in her chest. Despite the unfamiliar and wild gaze, some semblance of her old self remains and Bangalore wonders if Wraith still recognizes her.

"Wraith—"

—is all she manages to choke out before the Shadow knocks her backwards and mounts her. Loba yells in the background, rushes forward to hold a Wingman to Wraith's head, but Bangalore throws her hand up to stop her.

Fire burns in Wraith's eyes. Ferocity, determination, revenge. No expression reads clearly on her darkened face, but if Bangalore knows Wraith well by now, she's eager to raise hell.

Wraith snarls, leans in close enough for Bangalore to _inhale_ sulphur and _taste_ ash, and presses her forehead hard against hers. Stays there.

Loba clicks her tongue, cocking the pistol. " _Bang_ —"

Another curt hand raise stops her.

Two burning lips dusk against hers. Bangalore reaches to cup her face, brush fingers against hellish skin, but Wraith recoils, leaping off her to smash through the doorway and gallop outside on all fours. Her howls echo through the fields of the Shattered Forest, and the last of the lingering gunshots mingle with blood-curdling screams to die like whispers on the wind.

Loba's face twists in confusion and anger and as Bangalore stands, she points outside in Wraith's general direction. "What the **_fuck_** was that?"

The actual, underlying question is need-to-know information only, and she might cave once they're safely out of Shadow Revenant's playpen. For now, finishing this match is priority one, and their luck has finally turned around for the better. Bangalore wipes her mouth and gathers her supplies and near-empty guns. The scowl that settles on her face belies her amusement at the sudden turn of events.

" _That…_ is our ticket to the championship."


End file.
